


When Susan met Diane

by Laparoscopic



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fan Art, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Illustrated, Lesbian, OOC, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laparoscopic/pseuds/Laparoscopic
Summary: Susan's first meeting with Diane went MUCH better than expected...





	When Susan met Diane

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-canonical out-of-character smut fic, inspired by recent strips. (Written [just as they met outside the mall](http://www.egscomics.com/index.php?id=2404), _before_ their relationship is revealed, for future reference.) Which inspired me to do the illustration at the end of this fic, and then of course I had to write the story to go with it...
> 
> Did I mention it's OOC smut crack? You have been warned...

The most amazing thing about meeting Diane, thought Susan, was how painless it actually turned out to be.

Their initial nervousness upon first meeting lasted less than fifteen minutes. It might have lasted longer, sitting in the mall food court, making stilted small talk and drinking overpriced hot cocoa, but fate, in the form of an overbearing jock, intervened.

“Hey, sexy ladies, lookin’ good!” came an unwelcome male voice, accompanied by a cloud of Hatchet body cologne. Susan and Diane turned as one and gave the swaggering boy in a letter jacket identical glares of scorn and derision. Susan’s hand itched to summon a hammer and pound the uninvited intruder, but she restrained herself. They hadn’t yet gotten around to discussing magical weapons in their conversation.

Apparently their combined withering scorn was enough to deflate even a teenage male ego. He didn’t even make any snarky comments like “Hey, that was a compliment!” or the like. He just shriveled and slunk away, muttering something about being late to meet his mommy at the shoe store.

Susan and Diane watched him scuttle away, then turned back to each other. They shared a brief moment of satisfaction, then burst out laughing.Susan felt her shoulders relax, and she smiled more warmly at Diane. “I really wanted to hammer that guy,” she admitted.

“Hammer? Do you do martial arts?”

“No, I mean, _literally_ hammer. Um…” She glanced around the food court and lowered her voice. “This might not be the best place to talk about magical weapons and aberrations and such.”

“Oh!” Diane’s eyes went wide. “No, probably not,” she agreed.

“Let’s go back to my place, and I can…show you a few things,” said Susan.

Susan wasn’t quite sure why Diane blushed at that, but she nodded and they both stood up.

The ice having been broken, their conversation on the drive to Susan’s house was more relaxed. Susan had done enough video editing of herself and Elliot to know what her voice actually sounded like, and listening to Diane was like listening to herself. She found Diane to be a surprisingly complex mix of stereotypical high school girl, focused on boys and fashion, and ardent feminist. She knew, intellectually, that being a feminist didn’t preclude being feminine or “girly”, but she had never really embraced that side of herself. Had actively rejected it, ever since her father…

She shook her head, not wanting to think about that. Chatting with Diane was like getting a window into what she might have been, were she a little less neurotic and up-tight. A little less betrayed.

“Come on, my weapons are in my room,” Susan said as they entered her house. She didn’t really want to summon them in the kitchen or living room, where her mother might wander in.

“Weapons? Really?”

Susan laughed, a little darkly. “Oh, yes. The asshole immortals who recruited me and Nanase to fight aberrations at least gave me _that_ much. The hammers were a gift from another immortal, a nice guy named Jerry.”

“ _Jerry?”_ Then she shook her head. “Wait a minute, immortals? What?”

“Come on. I’ll explain.”

Susan pulled out her trunk containing her weapons first, giving Diane a brief summary of how she came to first battle an aberration herself. She braced herself to tell the story, but it turned out to be surprisingly painless to relate. Talking with Diane was quickly becoming comfortable and easy, a feeling she’d only ever really had with Sarah.

Diane sat down on Susan’s bed next to Susan, focused on the sword in Susan’s hand. Her leg was touching Susan’s, and Susan braced herself, trying not to flinch at the casual contact. But the expected flinch didn’t come. Which was odd. Normally, the only person whom Susan could causally touch or be touched by without a reaction was her mother.

Susan found herself studying Diane’s face as they talked, as she tried to give her all the information she might need to survive contact with an aberration. It was almost like looking into a mirror. A mirror into her past, before her magical awakening. A few inches shorter, with blonde hair. She even had a similar sardonic resting face, although her expressions in general were more open and animated than Susan’s tended to be.

Diane noticed the fairy dolls in the chest, and Susan obligingly animated them all, prompting Diane to laugh in delight. The flock of fairy dolls fluttered around them, and Diane twisted and turned, trying to keep them all in sight.

As Diane turned, Susan’s nostrils flared as she caught a whiff of Diane’s hair. “What conditioner do you use?” she asked curiously.

“Uh…” Diane seemed a little taken aback at the sudden change of topic, but she went with it. “Pantene Smooth and Silky. It’s not the greatest conditioner in the world, but, with this much hair…” She shrugged. “I go through so much of it, I need something on the affordable side.”

Susan laughed. “Ditto. I thought you smelled familiar.”

Diane leaned over and buried her nose in Susan’s hair, startling Susan into motionlessness. Diane inhaled, then pulled back and smiled. “Yeah, you smell familiar too.” Susan felt her face going red, though she wasn’t sure why.

Diane hadn’t pulled all the way back after smelling Susan’s hair, leaving her just a little closer to Susan. And still, Susan’s usual revulsion at touch and proximity to another person failed to manifest itself. If anything, she wanted to be closer. Which was irrational, she knew.

Diane laughed and shook her head wonderingly. “We look alike, we sound alike, we smell alike…”

“I wonder if we taste alike?” Susan found herself saying, without conscious intent.

Diane froze, her eyes going wide.

Susan likewise froze for a moment, going bright red, then she started babbling, “Uh, not that I think we should test it or anything, I mean, I was just thinking, you know, completing the set, sight, sound, smell, taste, feel, the basic senses, that’s all, I didn’t mean anything—”

Diane cut her off by leaning in closer and covering Susan’s mouth with her own.

“Murple?” Susan said into Diane’s mouth. She started to pull back, but Diane’s hand came up and caught the back of her head, holding her close. Susan found herself inexplicably relaxing into the kiss, her shoulders dropping and her mouth responding to Diane’s.

She’d worried over the years that she wouldn’t know what to do if ( _when!_ ) she finally got around to kissing someone. Her brief fumbling kisses with Justin at Grace’s birthday party had shown her that there was more to it than just pressing lips together, but they’d not gotten much further than that.

But Diane seemed to have no such hesitancy, and Susan found herself warming quickly to the task, enjoying Diane’s soft lips and tongue against her own. She shyly responded in kind, hesitantly at first, not quite believing her own daring. She was sharing saliva with another person, someone she’d just met. A small moan from Diane just made her blush even more, and she whimpered a little in response.

Diane pulled back after a minute, and Susan was left open-mouthed and gasping, feeling her heart racing in her chest. She hadn’t even noticed closing her eyes as they kissed, but she slowly opened them, to find Diane smiling at her, looking both a little smug and a little nervous.

“Well…I guess we both taste like hot chocolate,” she said.

“Um?” Susan struggled to get her brain functioning. _Get it together, woman, it was just a kiss._ But she wasn’t sure if the word “just” applied in this case. As her higher cerebral functions returned, she noticed that Diane was rather pink and flushed, and still sitting quite close. Her hand still on Susan’s shoulder, where it had dropped after holding her head.

“Hot chocolate? Uh. Right. But that’s hardly indicative of what we _really_ taste like,” Susan said, without considering the implications of her words.

Diane’s eyes lit up, and some of her nervousness disappeared. “Ooh, and what _would_ be indicative of what we really taste like?” she purred.

“Ah…” Susan finally realized what she’d just said, and she somehow managed to blush even harder. Diane reached up and stroked a strand of hair out of Susan’s face, tucking it behind her ear. Her fingernails on Susan’s scalp and ear made her shiver, and she clenched her thighs together. _Fuck, I’m getting turned on._

“This feels a little weird,” said Diane hesitantly, “but…at the same time…”

“It just feels…natural,” said Susan in understanding.

“Yeah.”

Susan reached a hand up to brush a strand of Diane’s hair back, mirroring Diane’s gesture, and she was gratified to see Diane close her eyes and take a deep breath in response.

“Edward swears we’re not related,” said Susan, “but…”

“But somehow you feel like you’re a part of me.”

“Yeah.” Susan shook her head wonderingly. “Weird.”

“Yeah.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, intently studying the other’s face. So very alike. Just the simple, prolonged eye contact was hot, making Susan’s arousal more intense, and she was pretty sure Diane was feeling the same way, judging by her coloration and breathing.

Diane finally gave a slow, sultry smile. “Well. If we’re not related, this wouldn’t be incest…”

Susan swallowed hard at the implication of that statement, the foreshadowing of sex, but she nodded slowly.

“Though, god help me, it almost feels like masturbation,” Diane continued.

Susan laughed, dispelling some of her tension, and she relaxed enough to run a hand through Diane’s hair, stroking it the way she liked to stroke her own long hair. “There’s another sense we have yet to test, too, you know.”

“Ah?” Diane smiled at her.

Susan took a deep breath and summoned up all her courage. She let her hand drift from Diane’s hair to her breast, and gently squeezed. “Touch.” She let her thumb glide across Diane’s nipple, which was quite prominent, even through her shirt and bra.

Diane whimpered and closed her eyes, leaning into Susan’s touch. “Yes, touch, very important, we need to test that, too,” she murmured.

 _Oh, god, am I actually doing this?_ Susan wondered. She was amazed at her own daring, amazed she could touch someone else so freely, so _intimately_ , without freaking out. But Diane was correct. It _did_ feel natural. Right. And the nipple under her thumb felt surprisingly familiar in size and shape. She was suddenly overcome with curiosity, to find out just how far their similarities went.

Susan leaned in towards Diane, and planted a soft, shy kiss on her lips. Diane’s eyes fluttered open a moment, then closed again as she leaned into the kiss, exploring Susan’s lips with her tongue. Even as her brain was getting swamped with sensual pleasure, Susan took note of what Diane was doing, and did her best to respond in kind. She had always prided herself on being a quick study.

Diane pulled Susan backwards, letting them fall onto the bed behind them. The shift in perspective brought Susan’s attention to her book shelves, where the flock of fairy dolls sat on the edge of the top shelf, avidly watching with large smiles. Thus reminded, Susan broke off their kiss long enough to say, “Suze. Door, please.”

Little Suze launched herself from the shelf, and flew to the door, where she pushed in the locking button, then hip-checked the door to make sure it was latched. Diane watched this with amused interest. “Handy, that.” She glanced up at the shelves, where Little Suze rejoined its cohort. “But…I’m not so sure about the audience?”

Susan gave a breathless little laugh, and said to the fairy dolls, “Into the chest, guys. Now.”

Amazingly, for a change, they didn’t fight her or require her to exert more explicit control over them to get them to return to their resting spot. Once inside, Susan removed the spark of magic required to animate them, and they became quiescent.

“Thanks,” said Diane. “It’s weird, I don’t mind seeing other people making out, but _being_ watched is, I dunno…”

Susan laughed again, and stroked the side of Diane’s face. “I like to watch, is how I put it.”

Diane smiled in understanding. “You too?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Hmmm. Well, I’m afraid you can’t just watch this. Active participation is required.” She gave Susan another kiss.

Susan sighed as they broke apart a minute later. “I can live with that.” Then she gasped as Diane’s hand found her breast, sending a fresh wave of heat through her body. “Oh, _god_ , that’s good,” she whispered.

Diane chuckled. “You think it’s good through your shirt and bra…”

Susan’s imagination burned with the implied mental image. Her whole body felt aflame, and for the first time in her life, she wanted, _needed_ , more contact. She sat up, and unceremoniously peeled her shirt off over her head, then unfastened her bra and dropped it on the bed beside her. Then she looked at Diane, suddenly nervous. _More_ nervous.

Diane was watching her intently with eyes open wide, her pupils dark and dilated. She was panting a little, just looking at Susan, which Susan found immensely flattering. Then Diane blinked, and shook her head with a little smile. “Jeez, your tits…it’s like looking in a mirror.” She reached up a hand and gently stroked Susan’s breast, and Susan sighed and sank back down beside Diane. “Feels the same, too.”

“Mmm. No, that feels nothing like when _I_ stroke my own breast,” said Susan. She gave Diane a quick little kiss. “Maybe I should compare with yours?” she said suggestively.

Susan was pleased that Diane took the hint. She sat up, and Susan watched happily as she began to disrobe. Diane made a little more of a show of it, smiling seductively and slowly unbuttoning her long-sleeve shirt to reveal a purple tank top underneath. She slid the shirt off one shoulder, then the other, before dropping it to the floor. She smiled coyly at Susan as she lifted the hem of the tank, showing a brief flash of pink bra, then lowered it.

“Please?” asked Susan, licking her lips. This was a different kind of voyeurism, more up-close and personal, but it was still pushing some of her buttons in a most delightful fashion.

Diane stood up and unbuttoned her jeans. Susan was amazed to find she was actually quivering with anticipation, something she’d always thought was just romance novel hyperbole. She gently pinched her own nipple as she watched Diane. Diane noticed, and gave a wide smile of approval.

As Diane slowly shoved her jeans down, she turned and presented her back to Susan, wiggling her panty-covered hips as she shimmied out of her tight-fitting jeans. Susan was unsurprised to see that Diane wore pink lacy panties, nothing at all like the plain white cotton briefs she favored.Much sexier, she had to admit, admiring Diane’s tight little ass. She wondered momentarily if _she_ looked as good from behind, then she got distracted as Diane turned back around, her hands again on the hem of her tank top.

Diane stared at her for a moment, then shook her head. “Oh, fuck it, I can’t wait any longer.” That said, she quickly peeled her tank top off, followed moments later by her panties and bra. Susan stared at her, stunned both by her beauty, and by how eerily familiar she looked. Diane’s breasts were the same size and shape as hers, her nipples also small and pink and hard. Her blonde bush looked just like Susan’s had, before her magical awakening, although Susan had never trimmed her pubic hair into a narrow strip. She swallowed hard as she saw that Diane’s labia were bare, visibly swollen and wet.

Her gaze traveled back up Diane’s body just as Diane leapt onto the bed, knocking Susan onto her back. Susan laughed in startled surprise. Diane lay partially on top of Susan, and kissed her hungrily, their breasts mashed together. Susan wrapped her arms around Diane and held her close, her hands plunging through her long blonde hair to stroke her back.

Diane’s kisses worked their way from Susan’s mouth to her jaw, and down along her neck. Susan startled herself with the sharp cry she gave at the sensation, something she’d never imagined. She pulled Diane’s head close, pressing her mouth hard into her neck, and Diane obliged by licking and nibbling more, causing Susan to writhe and moan under the oral onslaught. Her brain shut down and all rational thought fled before the wave of pleasure pulsing through her body. She moaned and whimpered, bucking and thrusting against Diane.

When Diane pinched a nipple just as she bit down on her neck, Susan cried out, a sound so loud she startled herself, which brought her back to self-awareness. Diane froze too, staring at Susan with wide eyes.

“Ah…your mom isn’t home, is she?” whispered Diane. As if whispering could make a difference at this point.

It took Susan a moment to process what Diane was concerned about, then she shook her head. “Don’t worry. Her room’s at the other end of the house, on the ground floor. We’d have to set off an air-raid siren for her to hear us from here.” _And she’s probably passed out too drunk to hear by this time of night,_ she thought to herself, but she didn’t feel like sharing that detail with Diane just yet.

“Well…you were doing a pretty good impression of an air-raid siren just now.”

Susan blushed and giggled. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth.

Diane looked at her, her eyes bright with amusement. “Did you just… _giggle?_ ”

Susan, her hand still clamped over her mouth trying to hold the offending sounds in, shook her head vigorously in denial.

“You _did._ Susan Pompoms, the Hammer Queen of Moperville, just _giggled_.”

Susan finally gave up, and dropped her hand, red-faced and still giggling. “Well, it’s _your_ fault. You make me feel so good.”

“ _Do_ I?” Diane’s smile was decidedly smug, and her hand stroked along the length of Susan’s torso. “And we’ve only just begun.” Her hand stopped at the top of Susan’s jeans, and she reached for the button.

After a moment of fumbling, Susan said, “Let me.” She unbuttoned and unzipped, then planted her feet to arch her back enough to slide her jeans down her legs, taking her socks with them. Then she paused with her hands on her panties, and bit her lip, suddenly shy again. “Ah…no-one’s ever touched me… _there_ before. Well, aside from my GYN.”

“Hmm.” Diane licked the side of Susan’s neck, provoking a soft moan, and said, “No-one has ever licked you _here_ before, either, I don’t think. Is it really so different?”

There was something wrong with that argument, Susan was sure, but the fog of lust provoked by Diane’s hot tongue prevented her from finding the flaw. Before she could think of a response, Diane got up on her knees and tugged Susan’s panties down and off. The process of kneeling above Susan caused her long hair to drag down Susan’s torso, and Susan gasped at the soft full-body stroke.

“Hmm. So _that’s_ what I’d look like with black pubes,” said Diane. She gently ran a hand through Susan’s bush, just barely brushing her labia, causing another shudder and flush of heat. Diane peered up at Susan through her long curtain of hair, smiling heatedly. “I think you mentioned something about what would _really_ be indicative of similar tastes?”

Susan laughed breathlessly, but before she could formulate a response, Diane lowered her head to Susan’s pussy, her fingers gently spreading open the petals of her cunt. Susan had only a split second to feel awkward and self-conscious— _What if I smell bad?_ —before Diane’s tongue flicked out to tease her clit, causing her whole body to jerk in response.

“ _Jesus!”_ cried Susan. One hand flew to the back of Diane’s head, and without even thinking about it she pushed her further into her crotch. Diane didn’t seem to mind, and drew her tongue in a long, slow line up the length of Susan’s sopping wet cunt, producing even more twitching and cries. When her tongue reached the top of her cleft, and again flickered over Susan’s clit, Susan was shocked to realize that she was already coming. She bucked and moaned, louder than she’d ever come while masturbating, her body thrashing back and forth as she held Diane’s head in place for a long, quivering moment.

Diane kept her tongue pressed gently against Susan’s clit, making slow circles around it, until Susan finally had to gasp, “Enough! Enough! Please, stop.” Diane obliged, with one final little lick, then she crawled up the length of Susan’s body, dotting kisses across her belly and breasts as she went. She snuggled in against Susan’s side, one leg draped over Susan’s legs, waiting for the aftershocks of her orgasm to wear off.

Feeling utterly limp and relaxed, Susan finally opened her eyes, and turned her head to look at Diane. Diane had a decidedly smug smile on her face, and her smile spread even wider as Susan made eye contact with her.

“That…was quick,” Diane observed.

Susan could only nod mutely in response, still panting a little as she recovered her breath. After a few more moments of recovery, she said, “I’m not usually _that_ fast. You’re _very_ good at that.”

Diane chuckled. “Oh, good. I haven’t lost my touch.”

“Hm?” Susan shot her a curious look, but didn’t push.

Diane hesitated a moment, then admitted, “I’ve only ever made out with one other girl before, a few years ago at summer camp. She was too shy to go down on me, but she surely loved it when I did it to her.”

Susan felt a small flash of guilt, as she realized just how one-sided their love-making had been up until now. “Well…I’m not shy,” she said sturdily. Convincing herself. “Though I probably won’t be as good as you,” she added, feeling self-conscious.

Diane kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. “It’s not a contest, honey. Anything you do will be wonderful. And I’m not shy about telling you what feels good.”

Susan laughed. “I’m not usually shy about telling people what I do or don’t like, either, but— _everything_ you did felt nice. No instructions needed.” Her curiosity perked up, and she asked, “So, _do_ we taste the same?”

Diane waggled her eyebrows at her, and said, “Well, we taste the same to _me_ , but you’d better double-check, just to be sure.” Then she chuckled and shook her head. “It’s weird, our pussies even _look_ the same—small, smooth inner labia, barely hooded clit. Very pretty.”

Susan blushed to hear her privates so described, but, it seemed an accurate description, from what she’d seen, looking in a hand mirror. Grinning through her blush, she said, “Well, let me double-check.”

She rolled Diane over onto her back and lay on top of her. She kissed her, startled at first to taste her own sex on Diane’s lips and cheeks. _No, I taste just fine_ , she thought with satisfaction.

She worked her way down Diane’s neck, but Diane didn’t seem to be as sensitive as Susan was in that area; she enjoyed it, but it didn’t provoke the same level of gasps and moans. _Well, that’s one difference_ , Susan thought in passing.

She came to Diane’s breasts, and was again struck by how similar they were to hers. Except Diane’s left areola was larger than her right, whereas it was the other way around on her own breasts. But they both responded quite nicely to her licking and kissing, and Susan was gratified and just a little proud to be able to make Diane moan and gasp under her attentions.

After several minutes of enjoying Diane’s breasts, her pelvic thrusts against Susan were getting a little more vigorous. “Please, can you lick me, now?” asked Diane.

Susan lifted her head and smiled, tracing her tongue around one rock-hard little nipple. “I thought that’s what I was doing?”

Diane growled a little, then said, “Lick my _pussy_. You tease.”

Susan chuckled, and started to kiss her way down Diane’s belly. In truth, although she’d been enjoying playing with Diane’s tits, she had also been stalling a little. She was a little nervous about burying her tongue in another woman’s sex. Even if she _did_ taste just like her.

Her face arriving between Diane’s thighs, she paused and took a hesitant sniff. She was shocked to find that, not only did the smell not bother her, it actually sent a wave of lust through her body in response. She inhaled deeper, and smiled. _This isn’t going to be bad_ , she thought with relief.

Diane had trimmed her pubic hair to a small landing strip above her vulva, leaving her labia bare. Susan hesitantly mimicked Diane’s maneuver of speeding her outer labia apart with her thumbs, then gently stuck out her tongue to flick it over the protruding pink clit. She was rewarded with a sharp gasp, and Diane said, “Oh, _yes_ , like that.”

The taste was…familiar. Susan had tasted her own juices, out of curiosity, and had just minutes ago had a reminder tasting, on Diane’s lips. Diane was right, they _did_ taste similar. She pulled back a little, to admire Diane’s cunt, and was greeted with a familiar sight, too. “You’re right,” she said to Diane, “Very pretty.”

“Hrmm. But please, _lick_ me,” said, Diane, thrusting her hips up towards Susan’s face. Susan smiled, and complied, running her tongue up and down the length of those swollen, pink petals, getting more and more of a taste for the task at hand.

Her own orgasm had come so quickly, she hadn’t gotten much in the way of example from Diane as to what to do, so she winged it. She thought about what she liked to do to herself with her fingers, then tried to duplicate some of those actions with her tongue. Apparently this wasn’t a bad strategy, because she received no more instructions from Diane, aside from assorted moans and groans in response.

Thinking of what she liked to do with her fingers, she paused, sucked on her middle finger to get it wet, then hesitantly slid it into Diane’s cunt. “Ahh, _yes_ ,” Diane gasped. “Yes, that, both at once, more, please, more…”

Susan obliged, sliding another finger, then a third, into Diane's receptive cunt. She kept her tongue working on the clit, encouraged by the tight grip Diane had on the back of her head. Her fingernails were digging deliciously into Susan’s scalp, pressing her mouth firmly into place. Susan found herself rubbing her own sopping wet pussy against Diane’s lower leg as she worked— _played_ , really—Diane’s pleasure feeding into her own.

“Curl your…is your hand palm up?” gasped Diane. “Curl your fingers up, rub me— _Aaaahhh!_ ”

Susan was shocked but pleased at Diane’s response to her curling her fingers up inside her, stroking her internally even as she sucked on her clit. Diane’s thighs clamped hard around Susan’s shoulders, her cunt clamped tight around her fingers, and she bucked and came, her whole body going taut and quivering for a long hot moment, a high-pitched whine emanating from behind clenched jaws. Susan kept up her attentions, and ground her own clit harder against Diane’s leg, feeling a mini-orgasm spread through her own body in sympathetic response.

Diane suddenly went limp, and pushed Susan’s head away from her crotch. “Enough, enough,” she gasped. Susan lifted her head, and slowly pulled her fingers out of Diane. She watched her fingers emerging from the swollen wet cunt, amazed at how wet her hand was, and how sexy she found the sight. Diane’s cunt gaped open for a second after she slipped out,giving Susan a sight she’d never seen before, then it closed up.

She glanced up at Diane, who was looking down at her with a glazed, vacant expression, then she slowly slid her fingers, one by one, into her mouth, and sucked them clean. Diane shuddered as she watched. “ _Fuck_ , that’s hot,” she gasped. “How’d you get so good?”

Susan slid back up the length of Diane’s body, kissing as she went, and snuggled up against her.“Just doing to you want I’d want done to me, I guess.”

“Heh. I guess that really works, when we’re so alike.”

“Hmm.” Susan humped Diane’s hip, continuing to grind her pussy against her.

Diane chuckled. “You ready for another round?”

Susan smiled. “Amazingly, yes. Usually I only come once, when masturbating, but—you’ve inspired me to new heights of passion.”

“Huh. Well, there’s one difference between us—I like to come two or three times.”

“Really? _Well_ , then. We still have a couple more to go, don’t we.”

Diane laughed. “I never would have expected you to be the saucy, sexy type.”

Susan paused, taken aback a bit, then admitted, “Me neither. On the other hand, the whole evening has been full of things I never thought I’d do, so—” She shrugged.

“Hmm. Well, speaking of things never done, there’s one thing I couldn’t do with my shy camper that I always wanted to try.”

“Oh?”

Now it was Diane’s turn to look a little shy. “Um, how would you feel about a spot of sixty-nine?”

Susan sucked in a sharp breath, and her smile grew broader. She gave Diane a hard, deep kiss, then pulled back and said, “That sounds like a _wonderful_ idea.”

And it was.

 


End file.
